


Chemical Reactions.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Things are weird between them. Weird enough that even Sora picks up on it.





	Chemical Reactions.

Things are weird between them. Weird enough that even Sora picks up on it.

"You still mad at Riku?" He asks at the mirror. Roxas shimmers in front of him, mostly because Sora likes talking to people face to face.

It took him a while, but Roxas stopped pointing out how he wasn't, in fact, a person. 

"I'm not mad," he answers, and it's the truth. He's something, but he doesn't know what it is. Having a heart doesn't help if you don't have the knowledge, and there's nothing in the memories of Sora he feels comfortable watching to describe it, nothing in his own short experiences to know just what it is.

Sora lets it rest, so Roxas wraps inside Sora again.

They're not best friends. Sora and Roxas might be linked, but that doesn't mean that Riku and Roxas become best friends too. Sora is Riku's best friend. Axel is Roxas' best friend, and he'll remain being so until they meet again. 

He's not mad, he knows. He's something. It's kind of bitter and heavy and he only dwells on it when Sora is sleeping. 

When he looks at Riku from within Sora's eyes, when the three of them are together, when Sora and Kairi are laughing, sometimes he finds Riku looking at Sora. Looking for him. 

Roxas thinks that Riku is the same towards him. This something, whatever it is. He doesn't ask about it, not yet, not until he has a better understanding of this. 

Riku doesn't ask either anyway.


End file.
